epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/Nightshade. Coming Soon.
The street was desolate. It seemed that only the brightest of the stars were able to penetrate the resonating darkness in the sky. A cat meowed, not quite knowing why it did it, other than the fact that it rather liked its own meow. The cat decided to try it again, only to be disturbed by a loud noise. Hissing, the cat leaped away to the safety of the smelly trash can. The sound which had frightened the cat was made by two people, struggling against each other in the narrow street corner. One was an Asian man, a distraught look on his face. His attacker was a blond-haired woman, who seemed to enjoy her prey’s fright. Desperately grasping at his thin strings of life, the man pushed the woman away, who fell to the ground. Then he started running, running nowhere, yet everywhere, as his feet led on without orders from his brain. Suddenly, a shot of pain enveloped the man’s back. Warm, red blood oozed out from the recently-made puncture, and the man reached to the source of the pain with his hand to feel the unmistakable hilt of a dagger stuck there. Crying out, the man collapsed, only daring to look behind him after the cries had finished. His eyes caught the figure of the woman he pushed, the woman who had been following him for days, slowly walking towards him. As she walked, she gracefully brushed off the strands of hair from her eyes, and there the man saw evil. Pure evil. “Why... why are you doing this to me?” the man cried out as the woman stood before him, hands on her hips and looking down at him. The woman smiled. Her red lips seemed to foreshadow what was to come, that the near future will indeed have a vivid red hue. “Don’t you know that already?” she said. Then she stepped back, reaching inside her leather jacket and pulling out a revolver. The ghastly contraption clicked, letting the man know that it was loaded. The woman pointed the gun at the man’s head. The man started to cry. “Bu... but... I didn’t do anything!” “Really? Then listen to me, Dan Lee. Remember Fragrance? Huh? Remember what you’ve done? Remember what you did to T--” Shaking her head, the woman quickly wiped away a tear from her eyes. Then the eyes quickly resumed its deadly glare at the pitiful half-carcass on the ground. The man looked at her, eyes filled with tears. And the woman fired. Once. Twice. Three times. Every bang seemed to punch a hole inside the woman’s mind, clearing her thoughts. Blood spilled from the dead body that was once Dan Lee, slowly pouring on the ground. Smiling to herself, the woman crouched down and dipped her index finger on the pool of blood. Then she wrote the initials NIGHTSHADE on the nearby concrete wall, not unlike an artist. “And so it begins.” she muttered to herself. She wiped her blood-stained index finger on Dan’s shirt. Making sure she made herself scarce before the cops arrived, the woman put her hands on her pockets and walked away, out of the dark, narrow street and into the buzz of New York City. She was Laura. She was a member of Nightshade, and her job was to cleanse the world from those people, those monsters who could turn sides as easily as flipping a coin. She didn’t care if people said her methouds were controversial, if ever they actually found out. After all, isn’t that what weapons are for? Category:Blog posts